


inconvenient (but we finger it out)

by r0tkappchen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ..but not really, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, PWP, Public Sex, Smut, but is it really, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0tkappchen/pseuds/r0tkappchen
Summary: Like a train, Kyungsoo's heat crashes into him; but at the most inconvenient time and in the most inconvenient place. On a train.





	inconvenient (but we finger it out)

**Author's Note:**

> written on a whim pls don't expect much uwu

In retrospect, maybe he should've thought better of this. Of all of this.

 

Of course, it's not the first time he has to board the 5.00 pm train on a weekday, although he rarely does so, having no classes that end this late into the evening for the semester. So it comes as no surprise to him that the carriage is packed to the brim with people eager to return home - employees and college students alike – just as how the sun is soon to retire from an eventful day.

 

Normally Kyungsoo would avoid taking trains or any public transport at this hour, not a fan of being squeezed left and right and stuck in a crowd of people yet to take their baths, or worse, people with bad breath.

 

No. No, absolutely not.

 

But with the university's annual art festival quickly approaching in a week, it's inevitable that the theatre club is going to push their.. _working_ hours. So it really doesn't matter anymore if his classes end a little earlier than others, because in the end he still has to rush over and help with all the preparations, as even if he isn't casted to act this time round he's part of the protocols unit. It's pretty much in their hands to put everything in place and keep everything in check.

 

And he would've still stayed with his teammates to help with whatever he can, seeming that some of them go as far as to stay the night but it's not possible. Not when he's in heat.

 

That's where he should've thought things through. He _knows_ he accidentally left his suppressants at home, and yet he insisted to help out until sunset. And so here he stands, in a train he just hopped onto in a hazy rush to get back to his apartment, sweating and jittery as he barely hangs on to the last threads of what's left of the effects of his pills last taken some eight hours ago.

 

Luck is on his side today when he finds himself tucked in the far corner of the last carriage. The crowd is huge, yes, but this is far better than being stuck in the middle of it and taking a higher risk of possible harrassment, what with his heat probably going to make itself known in a couple of minutes. Or an hour, which is enough time for him to reach his stop, if luck decides to stay a little longer.

 

His worry climbs higher by the minute when the train _doesn't move_ and more and more people stream in. Time is ticking and Kyungsoo could almost physically feel the pills slowly wearing off, if the heat creeping up his spine to bath his back in sweat is any indication.

 

He jerks forward slightly when the train does begin its journey and he exhales in relief, not realising he's been holding in his breath. His eyes wander around to look for the train route normally put up on the walls near the ceillings but—

 

But instead, he keeps catching eyes trained his way.

 

The realisation that he's indeed starting to attract alphas twists something in his stomach and one hand comes down from the strap of his bag to pick at his denim short overall nervously. There aren't many – perhaps only two or three, all of them quite a distance away – and they look away almost immediately once they're caught staring, but it's enough warning that his pheromones are starting to show and if he doesn't contain it well, soon enough more people are going to turn their heads.

 

He looks up once more, keeping his eyes fixed on the route diagram and on it only, not wanting to chance meeting eyes with another alpha yet again. He's been mistaken and accused of seducing people with his eyes once – or glaring and getting slapped for it but that's not the point – and he doesn't ever want a repeat.

 

But as fate would have it, just as he finished analysing the route and how many more stations to go 'till he reaches his stop, his gaze does meet with that of an alpha's.

 

Except this time he doesn't look away.

 

Neither does the other man.

 

It has his knees locked in place, fiddling fingers freezing on his clothes. It's a face he knows all too well, a face that grew with him, etched into his memory from back in the days when they played on the swings and slides and sandboxes. A face he left behind in tears when two families part ways, only to see again a decade later on college grounds, matured and grown beautifully over the years.

 

A face he's actually avoiding.

 

 _Has been_ avoiding, for almost a year now. If he is to name a reason why, he'd find none solid enough, because he has no problem whatsoever with the alpha. He could've walked up to him the moment they met by accident last fall and hugged the life out of him like he secretly wants to to a dear childhood friend, but of course he had to chicken out at the last second. Kyungsoo would like to think it's just because he's not ready but it has been well over ten months, more than enough time for whatever self-preparation he needs. It couldn't be because of fear either, not when there is none in the first place. Even if years have passed and some memories are now vague, the feeling and trust his subconscious has of the other male is ever present. Like the glint in the alpha's eyes.

 

The guilt eats at him because as much as he tries to convince himself that the alpha probably doesn't even remember him or recognise him, and he can just take his sweet time, deep down he knows the other male has been trying to reach out. Stolen glances and not-so-subtle stares didn't always go amiss even amongst a sea of students, or in the silence of a lecture hall. On some days where the alpha is a little more daring, he'd take a step towards him, determined as the word sitting on his tongue ready to jump out, but Kyungsoo has never had that courage; for which is the reason he'd flee just before the first syllable of whatever greeting could make it past the alpha's parted lips.

 

But today there's no where to hide. Much less run. Not when the alpha has him pinned in place, gaze strong and unwavering, yet blank; unreadable.

 

This is it, Kyungsoo thinks, swallowing the lump in his throat. The alpha's patience has probably worn thin and there's no more limit to push.

 

The train slows to a stop once more, and more and more people stream in through the open doors. He takes small steps back only to realise there's no more space, and there's people closing in and oh _god_ —

 

“'scuse me,” a big figure steps in front of him. The strangers make way, assuming he's looking for a spot to stand. Kyungsoo's breath hitches when he realises it's, surprise, no other than the alpha.

 

He looks over to the alpha's previous spot. Full, packed. How did he even get here?

 

He doesn't voice the question, though, turning his head to the side instead, hyperaware of the alpha's body heat; it's hard not to be, when he's practically facing him and they're a mere few inches apart. If Kyungsoo is to turn to him, he'd have a whole expanse of broad chest all up his face.

 

_That doesn't sound so bad.._

 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes, exhaling heavily. It's the heat talking.

 

With how he can feel the blood rushing up to his face to make him sweat, and start a little fire in his groin..definitely the heat. It's coming faster than expected, and he has no idea if it's really the pills wearing off, or if he has the alpha to blame.

 

The alpha's watching, and he just _knows_ the alpha is aware of what's going on, if it isn't obvious already.

 

He tries to take deep breathes, attempting to collect what little composure he has left, only to get a load of the alpha's scent. It shouldn't be this strong.

 

The alpha's flaring it. On purpose. And Kyungsoo doesn't know if he should laugh or cry, because even if the alpha's trying to help calm his nerves, he's indirectly fueling the fire.

 

Soon it gets a little too much. the mixed scents in the train, the noises from the people around, the colors zooming by in a blur through the windows, they're all amplified, messing his senses. He tries to lean against the wall, if at least to have a place to rest his head on and close his eyes, but the bumps and vibrations only manage to make it worse.

 

It's sudden, unexpected, the hand that comes up to envelope his. The hold is soft and tentative, with a touch of worry, just like the alpha's gaze when Kyungsoo looks up at him.

 

“Are you alright?” the taller asks.

 

He shakes his head for a no, not bothering to hide it. The man would've known if he's lying anyways, just like he used to when they were kids—

 

“Ugh,” he groans, quietly, but the pain showing on his face is loud enough for the alpha to reach further up and hold him by the arm instead, steadying him when he sways. His own free hand goes down to grasp at his abdomen as if he can chase off the cramp.

 

The frown on the alpha's face is even more prominent as he purses his lips. He seems to be contemplating and has come to a decision, though he looks hesistant.

 

“Let me..” the alpha says quietly, carefully, “let me help you.”

 

Kyungsoo doesn't even know if it's a request or an order, but he doesn't fight it when the hand on his arm tugs him closer to the other man, close enough for the alpha to shift his hand and hold him by the lower back instead. The taller pulls him then and closes the distance, letting their bodies meet and his head rest on the alpha's chest.

 

The small whimper that escapes his lips is instantaneous; barely audible but enough for the alpha to hear. The hand on his lower back moves again and Kyungsoo feels the large hand on his nape, fingers massaging the tense muscles.

 

“I've got you,” the man says. Kyungsoo misses the strain in his voice, misses the way the alpha is resisting burying his nose into his hair.

 

The few words has his hand grasping at the alpha's shirt; the omega in him crooning, loving the attention and security the alpha is offering, even if sirens are blaring in his head.

 

But the fingers pressing circles into the skin on his neck just feels so fucking _good_ and the alpha's scent is so _so_ addicting—

 

but it's _not enough_.

 

The train slows down to another stop, people get off and a new crowd streams in. Scents mix together and his head grows heady, having too much to take in all at once. The alpha lets him bury his face into his chest, inhibitions thrown out the window in an unconscious bid to seek comfort.

 

He doesn't realise his free hand has moved to clutch on his abdomen once again when he jostles as the train started to move, not until a bigger hand lands on the back of his own. Kyungsoo looks up to meet eyes with the alpha and it hits him how tall, how big the once small, cheeky child has grown, how domineering, that it has him feeling small in the alpha's arms. And he likes it. Loves it.

 

Kyungsoo has never thought of himself much of a fan of..size difference, so it catches him off guard when he feels his cock twitch in his undergarments.

 

Never breaking eye contact, his eyes widen in horror at the feeling and the alpha gives him a questioning look until Kyungsoo can practically _see_ the realisation dawning on his face. At the same moment he feels himself leak from behind.

 

He feels the panic kick in, knowing it won't be long until his juices stain his underwear and leak through the fabric of his denim overall and has the passengers turn to him, catching whiff of his heat and he has nowhere to run—

 

“Shh,” the alpha whispers in his ear, the fingers on his neck never halting their motion, the palm on his abdomen reassuring and warm. “It's gonna be alright.”

 

The alpha lifts his head to look around, before he turns to Kyungsoo again, whose breathing is still a little heavier than normal. “Do you trust me?”

 

His sight is blurred but the taller's gaze is intent, and the world seems to be focused on his face. The proximity is unsettling yet isn't fully unwelcomed, and Kyungsoo has no choice but to lean on the man some more, place his trust on him like he used to.

 

“Y—” he swallows, hand clenching and unclenching on the alpha's shirt, “Yes.”

 

The alpha's gaze turns soft at the word. It quickly shifts into determination and Kyungsoo doesn't have to ponder long on what he's planning to do before he's maneuvered, turned around so that he faces the window and corner instead – back plastered to the alpha's defined chest. A long arm encases him, one hand going still resting on his abdomen and the other holding onto the railing for leverage as he shifts to block the smaller from view.

 

“Block out the scents,” the alpha says, quiet and low only for them to hear, “focus on me.”

 

And he does. He _tries_. Because that much scent and pheromones trapped in one closed space is hard to ignore when his senses are going haywire, but the alpha makes it easier when he flares out his own scent a little bit yet again; just enough to have him bath in it, wrapped in a safe blanket of promises.

 

But of course, his ass decides to be an _ass_ , and he leaks some more.

 

The large hand on his abdomen is tense. He wants to cry.

 

“Do you not bring your suppressants with you?” and Kyungsoo has half a mind to smack the alpha upside the head for the ridiculous question, because if he had none of this would've happened. He grunts out so. “..sorry.”

 

A wave of heat washes over him right then, and he gasps, feeling his dick hardening steadily and his abdomen cramping in protest. His legs almost give out and the alpha is quick to act; arm instantly wrapping around his midsection to hoist him up and keep him still, a knee moving forward between his legs to keep him upright.

 

“Fuck,” he hears the alpha curse behind him, affected by the heat. Even though it's really not the time, a part of him wants to laugh – at least he's not the only one suffering.

 

But another whimper pushes past his parted lips instead because, yes, _fuck_ , it fucking hurts and he's fucking horny, and all he wants is to get home and throw himself on his bed, push one of his dildos in to at least lessen the ache.

 

“Soo,” the alpha grunts. A warning.

 

God, he sounds so _good_ and Kyungsoo can't stop himself—

 

“ _Jongin_.”

 

The alpha – Jongin – doesn't react verbally to the first call of his name from the other's lips, something he hasn't heard in years, yet Kyungsoo picks up the way his muscles tense, the way his breath hitches, though what excites him most – something he wouldn't ever admit had he not been in this state – is the twitch of Jongin's clothed dick against his sensitive ass.

 

The urge to rub himself, to hump back against the promising bulge, is strong enough to have Kyungsoo clench his teeth in retaliation, fighting to resist. The omega in him claws at his chest to be let free and to give in to his primal instincts and he curses his anatomy for complying, feeling himself release more fluid. A little more and he won't only be staining his own pants, but along with the alpha's front.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't think twice when he fumbles for something in his bag, pulling it out hastily once he finds it and thrusting it into Jongin's palm. The man is rigid behind him when he registers just what exactly Kyungsoo has handed him – the implications of what the omega's asking him to do weighing heavy in his hand.

 

A damn absorber. A plug.

 

Kyungsoo can almost hear the man behind him gulping whatever's stuck in his thoat. “Kyung..”

 

“Do it,” he says, _sobs_ , clawing at his abdomen and at Jongin's hand holding him there, fingers shaking so bad he can't hold onto anything properly. “ _Do it_.”

 

“I can't just—”

 

Kyungsoo's choked whisper is enough to cut him off. “Please.”

 

Jongin is still for a minute before he finally makes a move. The plug is passed to the hand holding Kyungsoo up instead, the other snaking underneath the front of his denim overall. Kyungsoo's stomach tenses when he feels fingers make contact, separated only by the material of his thin undershirt, and a shaky breath is released when it passes and goes further.

 

The big hand stops once it reaches the waistband of his boxer briefs, and a warm exhale hits his sensitive ears. “May I..?”

 

“Hurry,” is all Kyungsoo grits out because sweat has started beading on his temple and his hole is physically aching.

 

Jongin doesn't disappoint. Although hesistant, his hand moves much faster, and Kyungsoo is released from the anticipation of tentative, almost teasing touches. It dives into his briefs and the omega lets out a little moan as the other male's skin brushes against his warm, half-hard dick and balls, small hand clutching at the bigger one on his abdomen desperately.

 

“I'm sorry,” he vaguely hears Jongin say, though there is a rough tint wrapped around the syllables, a husk resulting from none other than restrained arousal. “I'm so sorry.”

 

“Shut up,” it comes out as a whine more than a snap, “Hurry.”

 

“Just gonna prep you for a bit. Please bear a little more.”

 

He almost snaps a second time to tell him to quit talking but the words die in his throat at the first contact of rough skin against his rim. His jaw goes slack as his head falls back against the alpha's shoulder, the pad of Jongin's finger rubbing not enough and too much all at once.

 

“You're so wet already,” the alpha breathes out, almost in disbelief, and Kyungsoo only juts his hips back.

 

The push in is no different – the tip of Jongin's finger relieving _and_ frustrating. Too little and too much, but he supposes it's more of the latter when his body clamps down on it, sucking it in. Jongin feeds it in slowly and he's all too eager to take.

 

And he almost purrs when it rubs against his insides, stirring his slick for pleasure to climb up his spine like vines, blotches of crimson blooming on his face and neck like roses. A lone tear finally escapes his eyelid, running down his cheek like a drop on the red-hort dessert of his heated skin, when one finger becomes two.

 

“T-Thick,” he manages to choke out after a sob, relishing in the stretch of having two digits thicker than his own opening up his hole.

 

The response he gets is a press of lips against his cheek, and he closes his eyes, bathing in the alpha's attention; the oasis he needs, one he doesn't mind drowning in. The lips drag up to rest against his temple as the fingers below starts to move, in and out past his ring of muscles to loosen him up.

 

“Tight,” he barely hears it if not for the mouth being so close, “Relax, Soo.”

 

And he tries, he really does. The breath he takes in is shaky, like the small fingers trying to find purchase on Jongin's bicep, quivering like his hole as Jongin rubs his walls as if he's mapping him out.

 

The train comes to a halt and the crowd is moving yet again. Kyungsoo squirms, hyperaware of the alpha's fingers now just resting there, unmoving and still. Teeth nip on his ear in warning and he bites down on his own lower lip to contain the agitated, impatient whine.

 

“Hold on,” is the only warning he gets before the alpha retreats the hand that has been holding him by the abdomen, leaving him to support himself on Jongin's thigh, but he falls back on his fingers instead and they go deeper in such a sudden he almost chokes on his spit.

 

He finds out what Jongin is up to a moment later when the taller male takes out his phone and pretends to show something to him. Avoiding suspicion. He wonders how wrecked he looks and smell for Jongin to resort to this.

 

The vague reflection of himself – and what little of the man behind him – on the phone screen gives enough of an answer.

 

The jerk of the train once it resumes its journey prompts the fingers in him to start moving as well, this time thrusting in and out. His cock is hard and heavy against Jongin's arm, sack warm on the alpha's wrist. He clenches down hard and an unintentional moan slips out when the pads of Jongin's long fingers touch that one spot inside, to which Jongin tries to cover with a nervous laugh to appease the onlookers, pretending that they just lost a game on the phone.

 

Yet the omega is too far gone, head in the heavens and his hips gyrate down onto the fingers, silently begging for Jongin to do it again. His hips rock back insistently against the outline of the alpha's hardened length, slick coming out in torrents out of pure mating instincts.

 

He wants to be filled. _Needs_ to be filled. The fingers are not enough.

 

“Knot,” he pleads in a whisper, turning his head sideways to bury his nose against the alpha's clavicle, “Want – knot – _alpha_.”

 

Never mind that Jongin is only helping to loosen him up for his plug. Never mind that they're on a moving train, in damn public, because rationality is long thrown out the window in place of pure lust and need.

 

He humps against the alpha again, basking in the growl that resonates from within the man's chest, which only manages to excite him more. He wants his cock. His knot. His _cum_ to fill him up to the brim and it's so fucking close, yet so far.

 

“I'll only make you cum,” Jongin decides, voice deeper and rougher and dripping with dominance, tinted with the start of another growl. His patience is tethering on thread. “and that's that.”

 

But he wants _more_ , or so he conveys through an unsatisfied whimper, until teeth – fangs – skitter non too lightly on the tender skin of his neck; a threat and a soothing gesture in one, simple action.

 

A release does sound good.. _though it won't be enough._ But he's in no place to be greedy.

 

The fingers move with precision, jabbing his prostate time and time again. The alpha doesn't waste it on teasing, not when they have no time, Kyungsoo's stop only three stations away. And he's enjoying the temporary bliss while it lasts.

 

The third finger is unexpected and Kyungsoo's eyes roll back, eyelids fluttering shut as his hole makes way for the extra digit. Jongin sets a pace right away, twisting and flicking his wrist as best as he can with the limited space he has while a thumb begins rubbing his perineum, pressing and massaging the sensitive spot. His toes curl inside his sneaker.

 

If he strains enough he probably could hear the faint sound of skin slapping wetly under all the noises of the train and chatters in the crowd, even if his senses are drowned in his and the alpha's scent and pheromones mixing together, tangling in ways he never knew possible for unmated pairs.

 

His breathing rate climbs up a notch, the motions of Jongin's digits leaving him gasping for air with the occasional “Jongin,” and “alpha,” making it past his gaping mouth. The jostling of Jongin's arm creates friction against his leaking cock and even if it's little it's all so _good_. Jongin builds him up steadily, taking him to a place so high, and he's anticipating the crash down.

 

Climax comes too fast, too soon, sweeping him off his feet and he would've fallen had Jongin not loop a strong arm around him just in time. His ass clenches down hard on the fingers still inside him just as his limbs tense, back arching off Jongin's front while his dick spurts creamy white in his briefs, staining the alpha's arm in the process.

 

It takes a few minutes for him to actually come back down to earth. He blinks lazily, coming to to the alpha showering his face with pecks and kisses with lips that are all too familiar, lips that he's missed. The omega laxes in content, shivering when Jongin pulls out his drenched fingers slowly and insert the absorbing-plug in replacement and even with something up his ass Kyungsoo mourns the loss.

 

Jongin apparently is the same – not seeming to think twice before stuffing a slickened finger into his mouth just as soon as they leave Kyungsoo's underwear and overall, although he supposes it's also instincts when he sees the alpha's dilated pupils barely concealed behind lidded eyes. The action although fueled by lust, is umistakably intimate, but he doesn't question it and leans up to peck the man's jaw in thanks instead. And affection.

 

“Thank you,” he whispers – mouths, really – against tan skin.

 

As if just realising what he's doing Jongin pops the fingers out of his mouth, wiping them nervously on his shirt and wincing again at the rash choice. “I—” he exhales, collecting himself, and looks down. “You're welcome. Anytime.”

 

And he's thankful that the alpha is sensible enough to not start conversation here, not pry and talk about their..relationship. Or lack of it. It's to save for another time, another place, because he's really living the little afterglow and enjoying the alpha's presence without the burden of their past.

 

They clean up what they can and fix themselves up as soon as Kyungsoo doesn't have to stand on wobbly knees, and he blushes once he realises one strap of his overall has fallen down his arm in the process to reveal perked nipples concealed only by the this material of his white shirt. Jongin pretends he doesn't notice but the red on his ears tells a different story and he wonders how the alpha can get flustered by the sight of his nipples alone when he just had his fingers up the omega's ass. He doesn't voice though and instead croon in delight when the alpha uses the spare towel he keeps in his bag to wipe up the sweat on Kyungsoo's face.

 

They look up when the static voice announces Kyungsoo's stop, which apparently, is also Jongin's.

 

“Could you walk me to my apartment, Jongin?”

 

The answer comes in a heartbeat, although the taller's eyes are not looking him, but at the curious alphas eyeing his petite form instead. “Of course I can. To your door.”

 

It's laced with what Kyungsoo supposes is territorial alpha mode bullshit, but he doesn't think too much of it.

 

Not when Jongin just linked their hands together, holding onto three of his fingers like he used to when they were kids.

 

Kyungsoo giggles. “Alright Jongin _nie._ ”

 

**Author's Note:**

> whew


End file.
